Work machines, such as mining trucks, typically include a cab which houses an operator and the various controls for the work machine. One function of the cab is to protect the operator and the controls from the environment. For example, the cab provides protection from rain, heat, dust, and noise. In addition, the frame of the cab functions as a protective rollover structure that protects the operator in the unlikely event the work machine rolls over while performing a work function.
In order to effectively provide rollover protection the frame of the cab must be strong enough to support the weight of the work machine without buckling or collapsing. Therefore, since some work machines are extremely heavy the cab frame tends to be rather large and bulky in order to support the weight of the work machine in the event of a rollover. While having a rather large and bulky cab frame does provide adequate protection in a rollover situation, it also tends to obstruct the view of the operator which can also be a problem.
In an attempt to address the above described visibility problem, various cab frame designs utilize smaller structural components, i.e. steel tubes, reinforced with steel gussets. However, the design of some of the aforementioned gussets do not adequately strengthen or reinforce the structural components of the cab frame.
What is needed therefore is a protective rollover structure for a cab of a work machine which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.